


Proud of you

by chespin



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fathers Day, Missing Scene, first fanfic, i had too, im sorry if it sucks, this episode gave me feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chespin/pseuds/chespin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald bonds with Jude after Adam erupts over Connors new "out" status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first fanfic ever! I just had to do this. I felt like this should've been in the show... Idk man.  
> Hope you like, I might write more :D

The table had silenced themselves. Adam Stevens was angry. Very angry. He'd been humiliated. He was embarrassed for himself, and embarrassed for his son.

The silence broke when the stranger of the group, Donald, spoke out against him. Donald had somehow turned the tables around on Adam, he was silent now. The stranger, to seemingly everyone's surprise, was defending Connor, a boy he had never met.   
Adam was stunned as the truth hit home. Everything Donald said was true. He knew it, Donald knew it and Connor knew it. Silent, he was powerless to the other man. Nothing he could say would distract from the fact that this man was right.

Jude was in awe. All day he had been scared of his father learning the truth about he and Connor. Now here he was, sat next to his dad who he seldom had contact with, on father's day, while he defended Jude and Connor's right to be who they are, and be proud of it.  
Nothing Donald said failed to make his eyes widen as he sat listening to the gospel his father sang. He was awestruck. The only thing he was able to do was stare. Stare at the table. Stare at his fathers mouth as he preached equality. Stare at Connor as his face glowed with the overwhelming sensation of being accepted.  
He was so proud. His father who barely knew him, accepted him. And in turn, his relationship with the boy who sat opposite him. 

The argument simmered down as Donald proved his point. Stef and Lena beamed with happiness over the mans unexpected outburst in defense of their son. 

 

***

 

Jude walked through the garden around the side of his home. Its lush plants and refreshing atmosphere always had the calming affect he needed after an incident like the dinner.  
Despite his excitement, he was overwhelmed with relief. Hiding who he was was becoming a smaller and smaller issue as the important aspects of his life seemed to be folding into place.  
Tired, he climbed the small stairs of his front yard and sat on the empty swing.   
"Mind if I join you?" Donald's voice snuck through the bushes as he turned past the plant and looked empathetic at Jude. Swinging slightly, Jude offered him a place on the swing.  
"Boy, that Adam sure is a firecracker ain't he?" Donald chuckled to his son. "Sure is" Agreed Jude.   
Moments past as the two sat silently in each others company. It was as if somebody had just died, or if Lena announced she wanted a divorce. It was awkwardly silent. In truth, neither knew what to say. Donald had no idea now how to approach the topic of Jude's sexuality. In turn, Jude was equally as clueless as to how to thank Donald's approval of it. Whatever his preferred gender may be.

"So" Donald was the one to break the silence. "Connor and you?" Donald had the gist of what was going on between the two, but wanted his son to justify his theory.  
"He... He's"  
"Your boyfriend?"  
"Yeah. Yeah he is"  
Donald let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He always had a feeling his son was something other than straight, and he had had years to accept it. But now he knew. Now it was out there. "Jude" The boys attention was drawn to his fathers face. "I love you no matter what. After all I've put you and Callie through, you'd think I'd care about something so mundane as your sexuality? No. I love you and your sister regardless of your quirks." 

Jude was dumbfounded. Never had he imagined that his dad would be this okay with his relationship. After all the bullying and the destructive foster fathers, he had taken it into himself to protect himself from the prejudice of the world. But now there was one less person to guard against. His father accepted him. His father loved him. Jude was speechless.  
"Besides, despite the whacko dad, Connor seems like a good kid." Donald complimented. "And, for a guy, you've got yourself a handsome devil there son." The two laughed shamelessly at the remark, making the swing tilt them back and forth.

Jude, despite his reservations, hugged his father on the chair. Content with the rare moment in his life where he was free. Donald comforted himself against the growing boy. Leaning to his ear, "I'm proud of you" He said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd be a cutie, go over to my tumblr- holdmypinkie  
> Much Jonnor !!!!


End file.
